


The Bravest of House Elves

by regnumveritatis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8448154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regnumveritatis/pseuds/regnumveritatis
Summary: So this is what happens when you re-read Chamber Of Secrets to alleviate stress from college. Hope its somewhat enjoyable.





	

Enslaved since conception to unworthy Lords,  
Overtaxed and beaten while doing his chores.  
Nauseating at best to the eyes of Malfoy.  
With despondent silence containing no joy,  
Gargantuan ears heard the Death Eater's ploys.  
Whispers heard in corners a lifelong fear killed.  
You know who's demise he secretly cheered.  
As Lucius Malfoy shrilly licks his wounds,  
House elves praise young Potter, defender of truths.  
When first eager Harry to Hogwarts arrived,  
Dobby knew his master would not stand aside.  
Aware of the punishment meddling could bring,  
He journeys to warn Harry of danger within.  
The kind wizard's manners invigors his cause.  
When cautioning fails then follows sabotage,  
The platform is thwarted, quidditch balls are hexed.  
The bedridden boy at Dobby's pain was vexed,  
His kindly composure left said elf perplexed.  
Reality's product outshone the legend.  
Once Salazar's chamber was silenced at last,  
A sock drenched in grime emancipation cast.


End file.
